The night to remember
by uchiha miyo
Summary: Miyo, a vampire, as a nanny, protects the kids and drives off with them, She has to protect them from a vampire coven from Italy, and gets help form the Akatuski
1. Chapter 1

Miyo sat there running her hands through her long silver hair. She almost started to to cry when she heard the yelling. Even though it wasn't her family, Even though she was just there to be a nanny, She was tired of there fighting. She finally stood up and went into the living room where they were. She forgot that it was night time so her eye's would be glowing red. When she cleared her throat she had all four kids look at her, including there mom, and dad. They all stared at her as she stood there pratically glaring at them. She looked at the mother and almost yelled at her. She stood up straight and looked her dead in the eye's.

"I don't know what your arguing about but you need to stop suspecting them to be perfect. You need to chill, and stop being the woman you are now." Miyo almost gasped at the words that came out of her mouth. She looked at the children and ushed them over, She smiled sweatly at them and held out her hand to the younger child, Riiki. Riiki had long brown hair, and large hazel eye's. Miyo smiled when Riiki walked over to her and took her hand. Miyo looked at the rest, they all varied in age, and some of them where just glad to be the age they where.

"You can't tell me what to do, Nanny." The Mother said glaring back at her. Miyo looked at her and giggled alittle.

"Nanny, is that your best shot." Miyo said to her. She smiled and let her fangs peek out.

"Kid's go to your room." The mother said. As the kids left Miyo gave one of the older boys a look and he nodded. She was told to sit on one of the long white couch's that she had. When she did, she had a good look of where the giant windows where. She smirked at seeing the children walk along the long drive way to the rode. Miyo finally paid attention when she felt her face turn and her cheek stinging. She looked at the women. Miyo's eye's turned a brighter red as she glared at the women.

"What where you smirking about?" Miyo's eye's looked back at the windows watching the kids make the escape to a ford truck, with the top on the back. She watched the mother turn around and gasp. She turned back to Miyo, then hurridly grabbed her cell phone and started to dial 911. The womens eye's went wide as she saw Miyo close to her. Miyo smirked and slashed her neck. When the womens body fell, after blood spraying at all over Her, she bent down, grabbed her wallet, and pulled out all cash she had. She smirked when she saw over 100 dollar's in there.

"Got to love crazy rich people." She smiled and walked into her room, grabbed the money she was saving up, and went to her closet, she grabbed a black tanktop, and black short short's. She was younger then most nanny's she was onlyt 18, when she was turned. She told the younger boy's, who where twins, they instantly helped her as much as they could. She smiled and left the house, she walked down the drive way she still had the blood on her skin. She didn't mind, they would see it sooner or later. She knew they were after her. She smiled as the two twins looked at her with wide eye's. She waved to them, and as soon as she got close to the truck and them, she opened up the back.

"Climb in guys." She smiled and looked at at all of the longer kids. "Alright come on, I'll help you guys." She smiled and started helping them in. The first one to go in was Riiki, she climbed into the very back with a small skelyanimal doll. Miyo giggled, she didn't even relize she went to grab it. She helped the second youngest which was Tacki, a 11 year old boy, with short black spicky hair. She smile at him as he kissed her cheek. She smiled at them and lifted the tail gate. She sighed and lowered the windown in the back and locked it. Miyo looked at the twins and sighed.

"Who's driving?" She asked, she had to know, cuase she was the one that was going to be jumping out of the truck incase something would happen. She climbed into the truck and giggled at finding herself squashed between the two boys.

"So Miyo, What you doin good lookin." The older of the two who was behind the wheel snaked his arm around her waist.

"You know your younger then me." Miyo said, but then the other one wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She sighed as they kept driving down the road. She watched as lights kept going by. She started to clo0se her eye's but then she heard a scream from the back. When she glanced back into the back of the truck her eye's widened as she stared at red eye's.


	2. Chapter 2

She was instantly out of the moving truck, she hit the pavement, very hard, she heard the crack of a bone breaking but ignored it. She got up and chased at the moving truck, she jumped on the back of the moving truck and quickly started undoing everything, She opened up the part top and jumped in attacking the other vampire, She was pissed, beyond pissed, She was uncontrollably suffocating in her own rage. She grabbed the other vampires head and bashed it against the side of the truck, She hissed when she felt a claw drag across her collar bone, She felt the blood run down her skin and tried to ignore the screams of the two smallest ones, and the high-pitched scream of the vampire, She growled and throw the vampire out of the truck, She watched as she tossed the vampire into a semi truck and saw the blood coat the paint of the truck. She looked at the two younger ones, her eye's blazing red. She tried to calm down and shook as she smelt blood, other then her own. She looked over them, and just saw scratches on them. She crawled out of the back and closed the top part, she crawled on top of the truck then knocked on the window of the passenger side door. She crawled in and landed in one of the boys laps.

She snuggled against him and let out a sigh. "Can I?' She asked him as she stared longelly at his neck and traced the vein that was underneath his skin absent mindly. She head yes and she was instantly straddling his lap her lips mere inch's from his neck. She breathed heavily on his skin, and felt his hands grip her hips. She bared her fangs and sunk them into his skin. She sucked at his neck gently then felt pressure on her head, forcing her to suck harder. She let out a small moan his hand returned to her hip, and him grind up into her. 0ne of her hands went into his hair, and entangled it self there. She heard his small grunt of pain, mixed with pleasure. She licked up the blood that seemed to escape as she finished feeding from him. She felt a hand slide into her hair and jerk her face to his, she was met with a passionate kiss and just accepted it. She slid her hands up his shirt. She smirked a little thinking how such a simple little bite made them go mad with lust.

"Would you two kindly stop making out, in the front seat." Miyo looked at Jack, the twin that had longer hair then the other. She smiled a bit.

"Sorry Jack, I guess Nick here just couldn't control himself." She giggled and sat down between the two again. She smiled a bit when one of Jacks hand went to her thigh and squeezed it. She knew he wanted her to drink from him, but not while he was driving, we could all die if that happened. She snuggled against him and closed her eyes for a quick nap.

The next morning, Miyo opened her eyes to find a blanket over her completely, she looked up a bit and and moved the blanket off of her (AND SPARKLED *gags* Not) and covered her eye's a bit from the harsh glare of the sun. She felt weak and cursed the sun for its timing, She felt herself pressed against someone's chest and looked up to see Jack holding her. She looked over and saw Nick fast asleep in the passenger side. She watched as he drove with one hand, as the other held her. She laid her head back down on his shoulder.

"Morning sunshine." He chuckled at her and quickly gave her a kiss on the lips. She kissed him back then turned him back to the road.

"How long until night time?" She asked, she felt so tired, but couldn't sleep anymore. She looked at the road and watched as the signs passed. "Why are we heading there." She asked a bit annoyed.

"You know I have family there." She nodded and looked at him funny.  
"I thought you didn't like her, something about her being annoying, and…weak." She said.  
"Bella's always been like that, no way to change that." He said and smiled at her. "And she will always be weak compared to you Miyo." She blushed a bit but smiled at him.

"When will he wake up?" She looked at jack then instantly sat up and looked at the back and sighed seeing the other two fast asleep. "You know we will have to get a different car so I can keep a close eye on them right?" She leaned back into Jack and watched the road again.

"Yes I know, but im kinda just enjoying this." He smiles and wrapped his arm back around her waist.

Uchiha Miyo

~~ Well hope you like

P.S. What is that town called that bella moved to? I don't own the book, and I really don't to, lol

The review(s)

Jaq'uelle Jai'Lo Reighndrop 12: Thank you very much. Like I said, this was a dream…I know…I dream about this stuff…lol

faidechi shijja: Thank you for adding this to your favorites.


	3. Chapter 3

She dreaded the moment that they would arrived, she didn't like what Jack, and Nick always said about the girl. She sounded so weak and, stupid that she never did want to meet the girl. She sighed and kept her thoughts to herself as she looked up at Jack who was still driving. She looked at Nick who was still asleep slightly drooling. She laughed a bit making Jack look at her then fallow her gaze as he chuckled to. She smiled slightly staying leaned against him. She looked back into the back to see the two asleep smiling more.  
"Good, their asleep." She whispered then relaxed when jack tightened his arm around her. She sighed and saw that they were just a few miles from Forks. She looked up at Jack.  
"Why couldn't we have gone to her mom's place?" She whined slightly as she stared at him.  
"You know she wouldn't believe us, and she would call the cops on us." He sighed and kissed her forehead. She sighed and relaxed before she tensed up seeing the 'Welcome to Folks' Sign. She sat up straight and waited as they drove through the tiny town. They arrived at the house and they pulled up to the curve. She sighed and leaned over trying to wake up Nick.  
"Nick…Nick, Wake up sleepy head." She whispered, she sighed when he wouldn't wake up. "Nick, were all alone now, and I'm sooooo Thirsty." She whispered closely to his ear.  
"What are we waiting for." He almost shouted as he started kissing her neck.  
"Nick….Jack is still here." She giggled and started pushing him away. Nick got off of her with a chuckle.  
"Where are we then?" He asked rubbing the sleep out of his eye's, his hair a mess. She laughed slightly and got out of the truck with Jack, wobbling a bit from the sun weakening her body. She cursed the sun under her breath and leaned against Jack.  
"Lets get inside already." She sighed hoping they would take them in. She went to the back of the truck and was already getting weird glances, She helped the youngest kids out of the truck, and started to hear the whispering. She sighed and held Riiki in her arms as she walked up to the door slowly, with the other three by her. When they got up to the front door, she watched Jack knock on the door with a bored expression when a man with messed up brown hair answered the door. He looked at them before looking at Nick and Jack a smile crossing his face.

"Hey boys, haven't seen you two for awhile, are these your siblings.." He stared at Miyo not sure if he recognized her.

"Can we come in, theres something important we need to talk about."

"Sure.." He stepped aside and let them all walk in. Miyo quickly looked around for escape routes and then sat down on the couch with Riiki, and Tacki. She smiled when Tacki started to pull her long hair.

"So what is so important?" He asked, as the smile on Miyo's face vanished.

"Their parents were murdered, and I was there nanny, they told me about you and I decided this was the best place to go." She let her eyes downcast as she saw the children playing there part at being upset.

"Im sure there you can stay here for a few days, but then your going to have to find your own place, my house isn't that big." He ran a hand through his hair before standing up and going to go get a cup of coffee. "Bella's at school" He called before Miyo stood up and left the kids on the couch.

"You two behave while im gone, and you know, I will know if you don't." She smiled at them before looking a Jack. "Come on, we need to find a place. Nick would you mind staying, tomorrow you can come with me." Her and Jack left before Nick could protest. Miyo got behind the wheel before driving around looking a for a 'for sale' sign anywhere, She smiled as she saw a nice house slightly in the woods.

"Perfect." She drove up to it as she kept an eye on Jack who was really quiet. She stopped in front of the house and got out as she went up to the house. She rung the doorbell and waiting before someone answered the door.

"Who are you?"

"Hello, I saw the for sale sign and was wondering for how much." She smiled a pleasant smile watching the man who stayed slightly in the shadows.

"Sorry but we just bought this house, we forgot to take the sign down." Miyo looked at him closey before letting her eyes turn a dark purple with light blue coming from her pupils.

"You should sell me the house." Before she knew it she was smashed up against a tree. A gasp escaped from her lips as she looked up at a man with short dark brown hair. She stared at him before her eyes noticed were the light touched a bit of his arm he sparkled, She heard the truck door slam before she looked over, She felt the mans hand loosen around her neck, before she threw him back before running to jack.

"Get back in the damn truck, you idiot." She screamed at him before she was tackled to the ground a few feet away from the tree that she was slammed against.

"Who are you." She closed her eyes when she heard his voice.

"What are you." Miyo whispered but knew he would hear her. She smirked as his hold tightened on him.

"I could be asking the same question."

" Then answer mine, and I'll answer yours." She smiled sweetly her eyes returning back to there light blue color.

He grabbed her before disappearing into the house with her. He glanced at her before looking back at the truck, "Tell him to stay." Miyo looked a Jack and watched as he got back in the truck then looked back at the man holding her arm and a tight grip. "Now who are you?"

"Well mister rude, Im Miyo, pleasure to meet another vamp." She smiled before he took a couple steps away from her. "What are you surprised? That's a shame." She sat down on one of the many chairs looking around as she leaned over and placed her chin on her hand giving him a bored look.

"Why don't you sparkle." He watched her as she looked around his house.

"Im older then you could possible imagine." She smiled slightly before her eyes slightly glazed over.

"I'm guessing your new to town."

"Yes, I murdered two people, and have there children with me." She was soon thrown across the room her back smashing into an island before falling onto the floor.

"What couldn't contain your lust for blood, had to kill people for it." He yelled in her face as he picked her up by the front of her shirt. She didn't have time to answer before she was suddenly cradled against someone's chest and The man was thrown away from her.

"Why are you hurting a human." She heard anothers man voice. She choked out some blood before looking at the man with blond hair before slightly whispering.

"Im no human….I need Jack…Bring me Jack." She pushed out of the mans grip before trying to walk to the truck.

"Don't you dare let her near that human, she killed two others, and took their children." The other man yelled at the blond one.

"I was..saving the children's lives." She said before she felt her voice box healing itself, her back moving back into place. "Just bring me jack, I need to talk to him…He knows about me, I trust him." She sat down on the tile floor before looking up at the blond man.

"Who are you?" She asked her head tilting slightly.

"Carlisle Cullen, and yourself?" He watched as the human ran up to her and looked over her. He saw a true smile grace her face as she looked at him and apologized for yelling at him.

"I go by many names, but this time, its Miyo." She smiled before she felt Jacks fingers lace through her hair and pull her towards his neck.

"Not here Jack, later" She pushed him away and stood up taking a hold of Jacks hand. "Im sorry about the mess, I didn't know that there were vampires here, well besides me." She giggled before she started to leave.

"Would you like to meet the others?" Carlisle asked her.

"That would be nice." She smiled and went to a couch and was pulled into Jacks lap, as he nuzzled her neck. She giggled before he eyes met the other mans.

"You never did tell me your name."

"Emmett Cullen." He sat on another couch, staring at them.

"A picture last longer." She smiled at him slightly.

"How can you do that?" His question was pointed towards Jack, "After she murdered your parents?"

"She saved us." Was his only answer before wrapping his arms around her waist. Miyo sighed and looked at Emmett.

"It's nice to meet you Emmett, this is Jack, Jack this is Emmett." She smiled between the two before nuzzling Jacks neck. She licked his neck before scrapping it with her fangs.

"We don't feed on humans in this house." She stiffened and then turned to look at him.

"What do you feed on then?" She put her fangs back in before resting against Jack.

"Animals." He laughed when Miyo's nose scrunched up.

"I would never feed on a creature." She got out of Jacks arms and went out on to the back porch leaning against the railing, her eyes closing.

"So how come we sparkle, but you don't." Emmett asked as he stood by her.

"I don't know, I'm very old, and I'm surprised I haven't even aged a bit, I'm still in my 18 year old body." She sighed and looked at the tree surrounding them.

"Hey Emmett where yo… Who's the Human?" Emmett sighed and soon walked into the house with Miyo behind him.

"It's Jack not human." Miyo glared slightly at the blond hair woman.

"Well it's not like I knew." She snapped at her.

"Maybe you should have asked." Miyo said before snuggling up to Jack.

"And who the hell are you."

"I'm older then you so you should be careful who you speak to in that tone of voice, Who are you any way's?" She looked up at the blonde looking into her hazel eyes.

"Rosaline." Miyo nodded slightly before looking back at Emmett.

"So should we leave now, since everyone is here, sorry to have bothered you, Maybe you should get rid of the sign." She stood up grabbing Jacks hand and walked out to the truck before anyone could utter a word. Rosaline glared at her back, Miyo turned her head slightly her red eyes glancing at them all before closing the front door and heading towards the truck. She climbed in the passengers not really wanting to drive home.


	4. Chapter 4

Im very sorry for the late update, My charger would not charge my laptop..and i finally found my spare, sorry its short, but i'll try and update faster im so sorry! Please forgive me.

Sakura: *Hits her over the head.* When am I going to come in!

Me: Idk, Haven't figured that out yet, im writing as I Go!

Itachi: Hn

ME: Shut it mister Weasel or your hair is MINE!

Itachi: *Poofs away*

Thats what I thought...So please enjoy and don't kill me.

* * *

A growl erupted past her lips as she clutched the driving wheel while speeding down the road. Jack stared at her as words just kept coming out of her mouth, not really breathing at all why she went through her little rant.

"Stupid fucking glittery mother fuckers, how dare they talk to me like that, they have no right, no right at all. I should kill them with my own hands." A frustrated scream filled the silent cab.

"You should calm down Miyo, they didn't know, and you tried to glimmer them to get the house." He let his hand rest on her upper thigh and slightly massaged it as she slowly took her foot of the gas pedal. Letting the peddle say goodbye to the floor board that it was forcibly pushed against.

"Your right, I should." She sighed before pulling over to a burger joint once they got into town. "Are you hungry Jack?" She smiled slightly at him, "We can bring the others back something to."

"Sure I could eat just about anything right now." Miyo laughed as they both got out and walked into the little place. She sighed as she got looks from people; she walked up to the counter and smiled at the woman behind the counter.

"Hi can I get your, Number 5 no onions, or pickles, A 3 orders of your number 7 BBQ sauce, lots of it, and large fries, No drinks. That will be all." She smiled big as the woman just stared at her. "Oh and to go please? Got a family to feed at home." She laughed slightly as the woman finally put the total up and She paid for it.

"You sure everyone will eat it?" Jack spoke from behind her.

"If they don't, I'll force it down their throats." She smiled brightly before they stood there waiting for the food. When they got the food they went to the super market, and grab some soda and water for them. After that they went home and sat the food and drinks on the table.

"Here yea go! Dinner is served, I couldn't find a place, I thought I did, but I ran into the Cullen's and well, wasn't really my place anyways." Bella looked up at her and grab some and started to head up to her room.

"Bella you're staying down here to eat, Miyo went out of her way to get this for us." Miyo heard Bella curse before heading back to the table and sat down.

"I hope the kids were alright, they didn't bother you too much?"

"Perfect little angles, let me tell you." Right when he said that they came running in with Nick trailing behind them.

"Riiki, Tacki, Nick, I bought us dinner." Miyo smiled as she scoped up little Riiki in her arms and kissed her cheek.

"Where you good today?"

"Yes Miyo-chan!" Riiki smiled and looked at the food, "You got chicken nuggets for me right?"

"Aww I'm sorry sweetie they didn't have any, but there's some chicken strips…With lots of BBQ sauce," Miyo sat her down and saw her pout before grabbing her food.

"Aren't you going to eat Miyo?"

"Ate on the way here. Well I'm going to go freshen up, then get the kids into bed, thanks for letting us stay here." Miyo ran up the stairs to the shower, once she stepped under the hot water she relaxed and just leaned against the wall for a bit. She finally grabbed some shampoo and washed her hair before looking for the body wash. She stared at the lavender, and then the old spice. She smiled and rinsed her hair out before grabbing the old spice and using it. She started to wash her body and smiled at the strong scent. She loved using men's, it was always stronger and didn't go away right after you got out of the shower. She quickly rinsed off and grabbed a towel before putting on her pajamas. She wrapped her hair in the towel and walked down stairs seeing Bella's Father watching TV.

Miyo grabbed Riiki and let her sit in her lap as she did her hair. Bella's Father watched them for a while before sighing.

"Do you think you could get Bella to open up to me?" He asked.

"Well I really don't know her, and I don't know her, I don't think I can, but I can try and have some," She paused and held up her fingers and did quatationmarks in the air." "Girl Time" and see where that leads to if you want." She smiled before finishing braiding Riiki's hair and then grabbed Tacki and started tickling the both of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so I don't know where im going with the story, but please stay with me. I don't write with plots, and remember, This story is from a dream, so I don't want no bullshit about how this story doesn't even…idk…make since. Im still trying to think when the Akatsuki come in I think they will come in around the time when Italy comes around…Trust me it will go by quickly…once I find one of my twilight nerd friends….

* * *

The next day Miyo watched as Bella left the house for school. She looked at Jack and Nick and thought about them going to school, but shook her head. She stood up and walked to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and smiled slightly. She was hungry, but she didn't think she would have time after everything that's happened. She was to stressed out about the other vampires around, and then Bella, and then for some reason she had a strange vibe from the town.

"Mommy!" A small little voice screamed as she ran into the room. She stared at the two men, one in a wheel chair, and another by him, with long hair. She picked up Riiki and held her.

"Shh sweetie, the wise Native's won't hurt you. Maybe they will bless your doggie." She whispered slightly as she smiled at the two men. She set Riiki on the couch before walking to the two of them.

"Hello I'm Miyo and I don't know where Charlie is." She smiled at the two, "Is there something I can help with." She stepped aside and gestured them into the house. They passed her while Jacob stared at her; she looked away from his eyes as she made sure his dad was ok.

"Well we just came to drop off the truck for Bella." Miyo's smile vanished once he said her name, but soon replaced it with a forced smile. "And Charlie should be back soon, Is there any beer?" She nodded and went into the kitchen. "Glass, or can?" She called as she looked at him from the kitchen.

"Can." He watched as she grabbed it and walked over to him, and opened it with a smile.

"Would it be trouble if I asked who you are?" She asked politely as she sat by him her warm smile on her face. Jacob stared at this woman and stood behind his dad. Before Billy could answer Charlie walked through the door and quietly walked into the kitchen where they were. Miyo smiled at him and slowly got up, and walked to the living room to wake up Tacki and got Riiki, so they could go get some breakfast. She looked through the cabinets and grabbed some pancake mix before stopping.

"Charlie is it ok if I make the kids some breakfast." She looked at him with her head slightly tilted. He nodded and she beamed at him before getting everything she needed. She looked at the other three and smiled. "Would any of you like some?" She turned around and started to mix the batter for the pancakes while Riiki stood by her side holding Miyo's boxers. Miyo smiled down at her and patted her head. "Why don't you go talk to them sweetie, they won't hurt you." Riiki went over to Charlie and tugged on his sleeve.

"She wants to sit in your lap." Miyo spoke as she started to make the pancakes while, cooking eggs and bacon. She hummed as she worked, as the three men watched her. She soon took down a platter plate and started to pile everything on it. She continued cooking tell she estimated enough for all of them and gathered enough plates and handed them out to Billy, Charlie, Jacob, Riiki, and Tacki, and whenever Nick, and Jack wake up. She smiled as they all got there food and she kissed Riiki's and Tacki's forehead and walked out of the kitchen and out the front door. She sat down on the front steps and watched the trees as she leaned her chin on her palms. She sighed and ignored when the door opened.

"Aren't you going to eat to?" Jacob said as he sat down by her.

"Not hungry, ate before you got here." She spoke lightly.

"So you really have a daughter?" He looked at her skeptical of it, unless if she was one of those girls that had sex when she was a teenager.

"No, I'm…was there Nanny, something happened to their parents and I'm taking care of them. Did Nick and Jack get up…their twins." She looked up at him and smiled lightly. "You know you would look better with short hair." She giggled lightly and turned back towards the trees.

"That's noble of you, and I can't it's a tribe thing." He said as he smiled at her. Miyo smiled a bit forced, making this another time she was just a normal human, instead of the freak she is. She once again turned back to the trees before she hurriedly sprung up when he touched her bare arm. She stared at him, as he stared at her with wide eyes. She quickly went back inside before he could ask her questions and went into the kitchen to see Nick and Jack eating like hungry lions. She busted out laughing as she stared at the two.


End file.
